El Mártir
by JoKer-jo
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.
1. Inicio

**Summary**: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración:** EWE. Crime. Hansy. Capítulos cortos.

* * *

**El Mártir**

.

.

—_Dios Santo_— es lo único que logro decir después de contemplar la escena por varios minutos en silencio.

Los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas contenidas aunque sabia que no podía permitirse llorar.

La palabra _"MUERTE A LOS TRAIDORES"_ se extendía por toda la pared de la biblioteca principal. Harry no tenía duda alguna que el mensaje estaba escrito con sangre.

Lo que una vez fue un lugar de felicidad para los Malfoy, ahora era un lugar irreconocible.

Las llamas habían consumido casi todos los libros y muebles. El olor a humo y sangre inundaba el lugar.

Y donde había un gran charco de sangre, se encontraban los cuerpos inertes.

—Por el estado de los cuerpos, puede que haya sucedido hace no mas de dos o tres horas— dijo uno de sus aurores, que cumplía con la función de forense.

Harry carraspeo y desvío la mirada de la escena del crimen.

— ¿Y el niño?— preguntó finalmente.

—Está en el Ministerio. Un equipo especializado lo está conteniendo— contestó otro auror.

Harry asintió. Tendría que reunirse con Scorpius.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

N/A

Este es un pequeño trabajo que tenía guardado y que creo que era hora de compartirlo. Agradezco a mi hermana quien siempre aporta con entusiasmo


	2. 1

**Summary**: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración:** EWE. Crime. Hansy. Capítulos cortos.

* * *

**1**

.

.

Después de dos horas, horas que se le hizo eternas mientras su equipo y él terminaban con el peritaje en la Mansión Malfoy, Harry llegó finalmente al cuartel general de Aurores.

Y de inmediato sus ojos identifican una cabeza rubia en su oficina.

— ¿Scorpius?— preguntó.

El niño se encontraba encogido en el asiento tras el gran escritorio, y cuando escucha la voz de su padrino, levanta la cabeza con rapidez.

Y Harry Potter ve las lagrimas contenidas del menor.

También observa con detenimiento su cara. Estaba manchada por las cenizas. Y parte de su ropa se encontraba chamuscada. En ese momento llevaba puesto su pijama y era su favorito porque había sido un regalo de su madre.

Harry se acerca despacio y ve como Scorpius, que de un salto, llega hasta él y se aferra en un fuerte abrazo. Y segundos después Scorpius empieza a temblar.

Harry acaricia la cabeza del menor y mantiene férreo el abrazo cuando su camisa se empapa de lágrimas.

Cuenta mentalmente hasta cincuenta cuando el pequeño deja de sollozar y sabe en ese momento que debe empezar a preguntar.

Harry se inca en una rodilla, estando a la altura del rubio, lo mira a los ojos y con voz segura le dice:

—Debes contarme todo lo que viste. Cada mínimo detalle Scorpius, ¿Entiendes lo importante que es que yo sepa todo?

Secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama, Scorpius asiente.

.

.

El interrogatorio duró una hora más. Harry observó en el reloj de la pared que ya eran las tres de la mañana. También vio a Scorpius dormir en un sillón que transfiguró para su comodidad.

Un suspiro largo salio de sus labios.

Después de la preguntas Harry tuvo que maniobrar para no asustarlo cuando realizó el hechizo que le permitiría recolectar los recuerdos y poder ver lo acontecido desde el punto de vista de su ahijado. Y después de eso, se zambullo en una larga inspección.

Harry vio como el fuego era iniciado por tres personas encapuchadas y de negro. No llevaban ninguna insignia o marca que pudieran ayudarlo a identificar algún grupo de fanáticos con los que ya acostumbró a tratar.

El Hechizo que usaron fue el del fuego maldito; también vio como Hermione y Draco luchaban contra la maldición y como todo después era consumido por más fuego.

Lo que vivió Scoprius Malfoy sin dudas, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. 2

**Summary**: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración:** EWE. Crime. Hansy. Capítulos cortos.

* * *

**2**

.

.

Ginny con rápida diligencia acomoda las solapas del saco de James. Peina a Scorpius y limpia una mejilla de Albus.

El último se queja y se gana un regaño de su madre.

Harry los observa en silencio, y ella lo saca de sus pensamientos con una pregunta:

— ¿Estas listo?— lo mira con preocupación.

Harry asiente.

.

.

La ceremonia fue corta y con pocas personas presentes.

El lugar donde se llevó a cabo fue en el mausoleo familiar, que se encontraba a metros de la mansión.

Un Ministro mandado por el ministerio ofició la ceremonia.

A Harry el hombre le recordó a Dumbledore, con sus palabras y su aspecto sabio.

Y mientras el entierro terminaba, el hombre mayor con sus palabras de ánimo incitó a la unión, cuidar a los seres queridos y no dejar que la paz precaria que había logrado el ministerio y sus héroes, y por la que tanto se luchó, no fuera destruida.

El hombre finalizó y los pocos presentes que los acompañaron empezaron a dispersarse.

Harry apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius. El primogénito Malfoy no volvió a hablar después del interrogatorio y tampoco volvió a derramar una lágrima.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes, compañero— le dijo. Scorpius asintió con el ceño fruncido.

— Harry— le llamo Ginny. Tras ella estaban James y Albus — ¿Vienes?— preguntó

Harry miró una vez más a Scorpius y negó.

—Vayan primero. Después los alcanzamos.

Ginny apretó los labios, la preocupación gravada en su rostro, y guío a los niños a la salida.

Harry desvio su mirada de nuevo a Scorpius. Él estaba mirando el lugar donde fueron enterrados sus padres.

Cómo Scorpius era demasiado inteligente para su edad, Harry pensó que más palabras de consuelo serian innecesarias. No aliviarían el dolor del pequeño. Tampoco revertiría lo hecho.

— ¿Potter?

Harry giró y se sorprendió de ver a Pansy Parkinson. Ella llevaba el ceño fruncido y sus labios estaban apretados en una sola línea.

—Hola, Scorpius— saludó al ver a su ahijado. Y sus rasgos se ablandaron cuando Scorpius se acercó para abrazarla.

Y ella con los brazos extendidos abrazó con fuerza al niño.

Harry la miró con confusión. ¿A qué vino ella?

—Hay que hablar, Potter— agregó Parkinson como si leyera sus pensamientos.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_P/d: Un enorme agradecimiento a las que se animan a comentar. Es satisfactorio saber que hay gente interesada en la historia._


	4. 3

**Summary**: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración:** EWE. Crime. Hansy. Capítulos cortos.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de empezar la lectura, quiero dejar mir respuesta para el lector **anónimo**: ¡Hola! Siento decepcionarte pero no, Draco y Hermione no están vivos (aunque creo a nadie le gusta la idea de que hayan muerto) Y como digo, este pequeño acontecimiento es importante para la trama. Y gracias a este golpe, Harry no las tendrá nada fácil para continuar. ¡Saludos!

.

.

**3**

.

.

Sólo el sonido de las manecillas del viejo reloj, que una vez perteneció a Remus Lupin, se escuchaba en la habitación, acompañado ocasionalmente con el tamborileo de las uñas bien cuidadas de Parkinson sobre el escritorio.

Ninguno tomó palabra desde que entraron a la oficina.

Harry también observó que las facciones de Parkinson volvieron a estar tensas desde que dejó a Scorpius bajo al cuidado de Ginny.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua y se cruzo de brazos.

—Voy a ser rápida, Potter. Y sabes que odio dar vueltas— comenzó ella —Me llevaré a Scorpius de vuelta a Francia.

—No— fue la rápida y escueta respuesta del Auror.

Pansy arqueó una ceja.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, Potter— Pansy frunció el ceño

—Y aunque me lo pidieras, no te lo daría. Scorpius se queda conmigo.

Pansy río sin gracia.

—Y dime Potter, ¿Cómo piensas quedarte con Scorpius, si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de quedarte con tus propios hijos? — arremetió ella sin importarle si fue demasiado o no.

Los nudillos de Harry se volvieron blancos. Y un gran ceño fruncido surcó en su rostro.

—No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas Parkinson. No tienes ningún derecho— escupió Harry.

Pansy sin inmutarse de haber tocado una fibra sensible en él, sonrío.

—Si recuerdas, también soy guardiana de Scoprius. E hice una promesa a Draco de cuidar de mi ahijado sin importar las circunstancias.

—Yo también hice la promesa, Parkinson— le recordó

—Lo sé— concedió ella asintiendo. Pansy se descruzo los brazos. Se levanto de su asiento y se acercó lentamente al gran escritorio de roble. Aproximó su rostro al de Harry, haciendo que ambas miradas se conectaran —Pero hay una cosa que se te escapa, Potter. Scorpius corre peligro aquí— dijo —Y yo no dejaré que le pase nada— sentenció.

.

.

Siguió controlando los papeles que le quedó del día. Un fuerte y apresurado golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de su trabajo y cuando dio el permiso para entrar, uno de sus aurores sin aliento, exclamó:

— ¡Nuevo ataque en el Callejón Diagon!

— ¡Avisa al resto del cuartel! ¡Todos los aurores al callejón!— ordenó él con rapidez.

Y sólo segundos después de dar la orden, Harry aceptó que Parkinson tenía razón. Scorpius Malfoy ya no estaba seguro en Inglaterra.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. 4

**Summary**: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración:** EWE. Crime. Hansy. Capítulos cortos.

* * *

.

.

**4**

.

.

Observa en cámara lenta como el caos en el Callejón Diagon se desata ante sus ojos. El fuego y los gritos desesperados de los ciudadanos lo arrastran ante los recuerdos de su yo de diecisiete años. Paralizado ve como el pánico crecía a medida que las explosiones y los destellos aumentaban. Los transeúntes que presenciaron el primer ataque luchaban por escapar y salir intactos del lugar.

– _¡Desmaius!_

Harry gira el rostro cuando uno de sus aurores lanza el hechizo a uno de los encapuchados que estaba a unos metros delante, y reacciona empezando a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra en contra de esas personas que hacían daños en el lugar.

– ¡Señor, allá arriba!– grita otro auror de su equipo. Harry esquiva un destello verde y mira hacia donde señala. Arriba en lo más alto del banco de Gringotts había otro encapuchado, que desde su posición iniciaba los incendios. Harry rápidamente conjetura que esa persona estaba a cargo del asalto. También determina con gran convicción que esa persona es el responsable del ataque en la Mansión Malfoy, y que por nada en el mundo debía dejarlo escapar.

– ¡No dejen que se escapen!– grita la orden. Aprieta los dientes, con impotencia, al ver como la librería de Flourish y Blotts, con una explosión, empezaba consumirse por el fuego– ¡Y si ha de ser necesario, ejecuten!– sentencia mientras bloqueaba más hechizos que iban hacia su persona.

.

.

Pansy observa con preocupación, desde el marco de la puerta, a Scorpius sentado en el medio de la cama de su nueva habitación. El pequeño solo mostró un leve interés cuando supo que la casa a donde iba a habitar por un tiempo, tiene vista al mar y que tiene permiso de poder salir a ver y explorar cuando quisiera. Después de eso, volvió a su estado taciturno y se mantuvo en silencio.

–Estaré en la sala principal si me necesitas, Scorpius– dice al niño y suelta un suspiro.

No esperó a que Scorpius le respondiera, por lo que giró y se fue por el pasillo que la llevaba a la sala principal. Caminó a pasos lentos mientras que pasaba distraídamente una mano por el tapiz elegante que adorna la pared. Y con los dedos repasó el contorno de las flores bordadas y que fueron elegidas por sus antepasados.

Pansy no lamentaba haber dejado atrás Londres. Tampoco extrañaba ser participe de la alta sociedad mágica.

Hubo un tiempo en donde creía que si no encajaba, socialmente moriría. Pero si ahora le preguntan si sentía esa necesidad de encajar y cumplir con los estándares, lo negaría. Supo que ya no era imprescindible para la sociedad cuando las mismas personas, personas que sus padres consideraron amigos una vez, susurraban y la apuntaban con el dedo a sus espaldas cuando el ministro decidió que ella quedaría libre de cargos.

A partir de entonces, huyó. Decidió ir a Francia porque allá nadie la reconocería y no hablarían sobre ella o sobre el infortunio destino de su familia, a sus espaldas. Y allá nadie le recordaría diariamente sus errores cometidos y el peso del arrepentimiento que arrastra todos los días.

La casa en la Riviera francesa era una de las pocas propiedades que logró recuperar luego que el ministerio confiscara la casa principal y congelara las bóvedas de la familia Parkinson.

La casa perteneció a las mujeres de la familia. Era un lugar donde las mujeres Parkinson huían y se resguardaban de la prensa cuando salía a la luz algún escándalo de infidelidad por parte del marido, y si algún divorcio, que daría mala imagen al apellido, se estaba llevando a cabo. Un tiempo también perteneció a su madre. Mientras que su padre incursionaba a las filas del señor oscuro, su madre gastaba el tiempo en amantes. En todos los amantes que podía traer a la casa, como si fuera un asqueroso prostíbulo.

A eso Pansy realmente no le importa. Ahora la casa le pertenecía a ella y a Scorpius. Y Pansy estaba determinada a borrar cualquier huella de libertinaje y transformar el lugar en uno cálido y familiar para su ahijado.

–_Mademoiselle_– llamó una de sus criadas –llegó una misiva– susurró en apuro. Pansy asintió y envío a su criada a que continuara con sus labores. Se dirigió con rapidez a la sala hasta donde estaba la mesa ratonera de roble. En la mesita había un papel doblado con sumo cuidado. Desdobló y leyó la carta:

_Parkinson,_

_Hubo un nuevo ataque en el callejón Diagon. Quienes perpetuaron el ataque son los mismos responsables de las muertes de Draco y Hermione, de eso no tengo duda._

_Mis Aurores atraparon a uno. Vamos a interrogarlo._

_Cuida de Scorpius. No le digas nada de lo acontecido. Y te mantendré al tanto de todo. _

_Por favor quema la carta después de terminar._

_Potter._

Pansy con la sensación de hundimiento en su estomago, arrugó la carta y con su mano derecha la apuntó con la varita.

–Incendio– susurró.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. 5

**Summary**: La vida de Harry Potter nunca fue un lecho de rosas. Por supuesto que no lo sería con un cargo pesando sobre sus hombros, un divorcio reciente y un crimen que, realizado por un grupo autodenominado 'Los Restauradores', le arrebató a dos personas muy valiosas.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración:** EWE. Crime. Hansy. Capítulos cortos.

* * *

.

.

**5**

.

.

– ¿Pansy, podemos ir a la playa?– pregunta Scorpius. Pansy da un brinco y gira para encontrarse a Scorpius jugando con sus dedos – ¿Qué pasa?– vuelve a preguntar y hace una mueca al ver el rostro tenso de su madrina.

Pansy niega y sonríe.

–Nada cariño. Y por supuesto que podemos ir. ¿Estás listo?– pregunta ella con el fin de cambiar el tema y centrar los pensamientos del niño en la playa. Scorpius asiente varias veces y le devuelve la sonrisa. –Déjame que te ponga un hechizo protector. No quiero que termines rojo como un tomate– bromea y Scorpius ríe. Ella apunta al niño con su varita y murmura el hechizo. –Ahora, vámonos– indica apremiante. Sintió prisa de sacar a su ahijado un rato de la casa.

.

.

– ¿Quienes son ustedes?– inquiere Roger Davies al hombre capturado. Davies fue nombrado por Harry dos años atrás como el encargado en la logística del cuartel de Aurores. Quien planearía los asaltos y las defensas contra ataques terroristas.

Harry observa al desconocido abrir los labios pero no emite palabra alguna.

–Voy a volver a preguntar. Y quiero una respuesta ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El hombre los mira atentamente y en su rostro se forma con lentitud una sonrisa.

–Traigan el suero– indica Harry a dos aurores. Su paciencia empezaba a agotarse y aquel hombre lo sabía. Los hombros del hombre temblaban y solo su risa se escuchaba en la pequeña sala de interrogatorios. Segundos después llegan ambos subordinados que fueron encomendados en la búsqueda de la poción. Uno de ellos le extiende la mano y Harry agarra con firmeza el pequeño frasco. Lo alza a la vista del capturado y este deja de reír. Sus ojos se amplían.

–Sólo necesitamos unas gotas. Después escupirás todo– le informa Harry.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?– inquiere una vez más Roger, luego de que a la fuerza sus hombres obligaran a que el aprehendido tragara la poción, _Veritaserum_.

–Somos _Los Restauradores_– contesta. Alza el rostro y cuadra los hombros, con orgullo, como si el atentar contra la sociedad y provocar la muerte de dos inocentes, no fuera un acto grave y penable.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Y quién está a cargo?– dispara las preguntas Davies.

Harry observa que la sonrisa del hombre se ensancha. Y cuando abre la boca para responder, obligado por la poción, empieza a temblar. Primero leve, después incontrolable. Sus ojos se abren, como si quisieran salirse de ambas cuencas y espuma empieza a salir de su boca, a borbotones. Finalmente se queda inmóvil. Sus ojos dados vuelta.

– ¡Murió!– se oye a alguien exclamar.

Roger le devuelve la mirada a su jefe, con el semblante serio y vuelve a mirar al cuerpo inerte.

–Tenía algún tipo de maldición encima. Muere en el acto si administra algún tipo de información o si llega a cometer traición. Es obvio que quien esté tras esto, es una persona precavida– suministra.

– ¿Estaba familiarizado con alguien? ¿Alguna conexión?– pregunta Harry. Sus ojos recorren el hilo de saliva que empezaba a humedecer las túnicas del cuerpo.

–En Azkaban, señor– interviene otro auror. Harry asiente.

–Tendremos que hacer un viaje– anuncia dirigiéndose a Davies.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

**_N/A: Un nuevo capítulo en compensación por no haber subido más durante este mes. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Tienen dudas? ¿La historia no es confusa? háganme saber sus opiniones. Esto es todo por ahora. ¡Nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana!_**


End file.
